A variety of systems may store data regarding a user in a secure fashion. This data is generally proprietary to the system storing the data and not accessible by external systems. Authorization of the sharing of data between systems is typically implemented by sharing account information, such as usernames and passwords, or using an access delegation framework, such as OAuth. Sharing account information is generally insecure as any malicious party acquiring the account information may masquerade as the user without detection. Access delegation frameworks typically do not facilitate sharing between more than two systems and fail to provide a standardized interface for sharing between systems, thereby limiting interoperability between systems.
Aspects described herein may address these and other problems, and generally improve the quality, efficiency, and speed of sharing data between systems by providing tokens using a distributed ledger for automatically authorizing the transfer of data between systems.